


Disconnected

by julieta_5672



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic, disconnected (song), malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julieta_5672/pseuds/julieta_5672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fic based on the song Disconnected by 5sos. It's basically just Malum fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconnected

_Life's a tangled web_

_Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows_

It had been a long week. With performing and meeting fans and everything else, Michael had been with the guys 24/7. He was also with his phone 24/7. And you you're so caught up In all the blinking lights and dial tones Calum realized this. He’d been watching his boyfriend for the past few weeks. Watching how he almost always had his phone with him so he could tweet or snap, or do anything to update the fans. That was one of the things Calum loved about him, how much Mikey cared for his fans. But sometimes, he didn’t realize he was letting his phone basically control him.

_I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too_

_But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_

Now, it wasn’t like Calum wasn’t tweeting or updating the fans, because you bet he was. But Mikey took it up a step. He didn’t want to leave the fans out on anything. However, it had been a week since they had some time alone. And Calum missed that. When he was just holding his boyfriend, everything was just...better. Nothing but just him and Mikey, holding each other and listening to the steady breathing of the other. While he was thinking about that, Calum got his idea.

_Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_

_Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_

The guys all had one day to take a break and go do whatever they wanted. This was when Calum decided to put his plan into action. He was going to spend the day with his boyfriend, away from phones and technology.

_I like the summer rain_

_I like the sounds you make_

_We put the world away_

_We get so disconnected_

He remembered Mikey talking about his perfect place for a date and after a ton of searching he found the perfect place to go. It would be just the two of them, with no distractions.

_You are my getaway_

_You are my favorite place_

_We put the world away_

_Yeah we're so disconnected_

_We're so disconnected_

_Hands around my waist_

_You're counting up the hills across the sheets_

_And I'm a falling star_

_A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets_

_I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules_

_But I've found my sweet escape when I’m alone with you_

After a lot of convincing, Calum finally got Michael to turn off his phone. They got in the car and drove for about 30 minutes. Then, Calum wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, not to keep him close, but just because he loved the feeling. They made their way up the hill, and by the time they go tot the top, the sun was starting to set, illuminating the city miles away that they had a perfect view of.

_Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_

_Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_

As they were standing there, just looking out, it seemed as everything else faded. No phones. No amazing fans. No Luke and Ashton. Just them. With Calum’s arm around Michael’s waist and Michael’s head on Calum’s shoulder.

_I like the summer rain_

_I like the sounds you make_

_We put the world away_

_We get so disconnected_

Nothing could tear them out of the moment. Everything just seemed to have slowed down, just for the two of them. Every second seemed to last longer, which gave them all the time they needed.

_You are my getaway_

_You are my favourite place_

_We put the world away_

_Yeah we're so disconnected_

All the time they wanted. Michael lifted his head and Calum looked over, worried his boyfriend wasn’t enjoying his idea. But that wasn’t it at all. Michael turned to his boyfriend, smiled and gripped his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. Turn off the radio Those late night TV shows Hang up the telephone And just be here with me In that single moment, everything around then disappeared. No one else was there. No one else existed. All that they could feel was each other. Michael’s hands gripping Calum’s shirt. Calum’s hands wrapping one again around Michael’s waist, pulling him closer.

_Turn off the radio_

_Those late night TV shows_

_Hang up the telephone_

_And just be here with me_

They stayed like that. Kissing. Holding each other. For what was probably a minute, but felt like a blissful eternity. Then, when they pulled away, they rested their foreheads against one another. Eyes closed. Just focusing on the other, and what they couldn’t see.

_I like the summer rain_

_I like the sounds you make_

_We put the world away_

_We get so disconnected_

Michael could hear how Calum’s breath was a bit heavier from the kiss. And he felt how Calum was smiling. The way his cheekbones lightly brushed against Michael’s because of how big Calum was smiling.

_You are my getaway_

_You are my favourite place_

_We put the world away_

_Yeah we're so disconnected_

Calum could hear Michael breathing lightly, almost as if they would break if he took a bigger breath. He could smell the usual mixture of sweat, mint, and something that was distinctly, Michael Clifford.

_I like the summer rain_

_I like the sounds you make_

_We put the world away_

_We get so disconnected_

They stayed like that. Together. Away from the world. Away from everyone else. They had each other. That was all they needed.

_You are my getaway_

_You are my favourite place_

_We put the world away_

_Yeah we're so disconnected_

Calum’s plan worked, and by disconnecting from the world, they became for connected with each other.

_We're so disconnected_


End file.
